


the moment i knew

by goawaybri



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, OW, Song fic?, aaron sucks in this one :), im so sorry, janis has a crush and cady is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: It's Cady's birthday party and she has a revelation.





	the moment i knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift, so I highly recommend listening to it or at least reading the lyrics :) 
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with the end but I got stuck.

“Caddy, if you don’t sit still there’s going to be eyeliner all over your face,” Janis laughed, holding the liquid eyeliner pen a safe distance from her best friend’s made up face. 

 

“I’m sorry! I just can’t wait for my party… and to see Aaron.” Cady said dreamily. “I’ll hold still now, I promise!” 

 

Janis put the finishing touches on Cady’s makeup and with the flick of the eyeliner pen and a swipe of some lipstick, she was finished. 

 

“Alright, now go put on your dress, Africa.” Janis smiles, pushing Cady in the direction of her bedroom. The brunette sits on the bed while Cady changes into a simple royal blue knee length dress.  Janis notes that it brings out the blue in her eyes, but doesn’t say it aloud. 

 

“So, what’s up with you and Aaron, anyway? You two make it official yet?” Janis asked, playing with the hem of her skirt and avoiding Cady’s eyes. 

 

Cady doesn’t notice. 

 

“Not yet. I think he’s going to do it tonight.” She smiles widely, checking her appearance in the mirror before putting her heels on. 

 

Janis doesn’t have time to comment before Damian knocks on Cady’s bedroom door. “Caddy’s mom said you guys need to come out soon, her family is gonna be here in like 10 minutes.”

 

Janis was never more thankful for an interruption. 

 

“We’ll be out in a second,” Cady answers and takes her friend’s hand. 

 

Janis always tries to ignore her heart doing somersaults in her chest when Cady holds her hand. It never works. The two walk out into the living room where Damian and Mrs. Heron are setting up and take a seat on the couch, never letting go of each other’s hands. Damian smirks at Janis when he sees their hands entwined and she gives him a death glare. 

 

Cady’s family members come funneling in about 15 minutes later, followed by some friends from school, including Gretchen and Karen. This party was smaller (and much tamer) than the party on the night of Janis’ art show, but that’s how Cady wanted it. 

 

It was getting later and later, and Aaron still hasn't shown up. Cady tries not to think of it as she talks and dances with her friends, but her mind always seems to wander back to Aaron. She decides to text him about an hour after the party started. 

 

**_Calculust:_ ** _ Hey! Are you still coming to my birthday party tonight? :)  _

 

Cady hits send and pockets her phone. Every time the door opens, her head snaps up in its direction, always hoping that Aaron finally showed up. 

 

Janis stays with her the whole night, always trying to make her feel better. “He’s probably just a little late or something, Caddy. I’m sure he’ll be here.” Janis squeezes her best friend’s hand reassuringly. “Come on, let's go get some pizza before Damian and Karen manage to eat it all.” 

 

Cady allows her friend to drag her into the kitchen to get some pizza and chips before finding a seat on the couch in the living room. The redhead’s eyes shifting from her phone to her front door as she sits there, her food untouched. Janis watches her with worried eyes and nudges her softly, thinking of all the ways she would like to kill Aaron Samuels. “Come on, Caddy. At least take a few bites of pizza?” 

 

Cady feels a single tear slide down her cheek, probably taking some mascara with it. She shakes her head. “I-I just need to be alone.” 

She gets up from her seat and puts her untouched plate on the coffee table before making a beeline for the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She sits on the toilet and allows herself to cry now that she was alone, her body shaking with each sob. She’s in there for less than two minutes when there’s a quiet knock on the door. 

 

“Caddy, it’s Janis. Open up.” Of course, it was Janis. She wouldn’t leave Cady alone until she was sure she was okay again. That’s just how Janis was. 

 

She unlocks the door and Janis comes in, immediately pulling her best friend into a hug. 

 

“He said he’d be here.” Cady sobs out, allowing herself to cry into Janis’ shirt. 

 

“I know, love.” The taller girl pulled away to look her best friend in the eyes. “He could still come last minute, and you know what? If he doesn’t come, it’s his loss, not yours, okay?” Janis hugs her again, pressing a kiss to red hair. 

 

Cady realized then, that Aaron didn’t love her and that she was always there when he needed her, but he never returned the favor. She had bent over backward to be at his games, parties, and dinners at his house, but he was barely ever at events that she wanted him to go to. In the long run, she should’ve expected this, for him not to show. But Janis, she was always there for Cady, and Cady was always there for her. Janis had missed an art show to be there with her today, and she didn’t seem to regret it. Janis loved her more than Aaron ever could. 

 

“I love you.” Cady says softly, as she looks up at her favorite person in the world with a weak smile. 

 

Janis was taken aback, “I love you too, Caddy.” She smiles brightly down the redhead and has to resist the urge to kiss her right then and there. “Come on, everyone’s probably wondering where we are. Let’s clean you up and get you back out there.” 

 

Janis cleans up the stray mascara and reapplies Cady’s concealer and the two girls go back out into the living room to join the party again. This time, Cady allows herself to have fun and sticks close to Janis for the rest of the night. 

 

Cady’s parents agree to let Janis and Damian sleepover after the party. Janis drives them to their houses to pack an overnight bag, leaving Cady and her parents to clean up. Cady’s phone vibrates on the coffee table, Aaron’s name lighting up the screen. She rolls her eyes and excuses herself to her room answer it. 

 

“Hey Cady, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it,” Aaron slurs, not sounding as sorry as he says he was.

 

“Are you drunk?” Cady’s furious, she’s sure that there’s smoke coming out of her ears at the moment. “You know what Aaron? I’m sorry too.”

 

Aaron just laughs, “What?” 

 

Cady scoffs, “I’m done. We’re done. Don’t bother calling me in the morning.” And with that, she hung up. She took a moment to gather herself but didn’t dwell on it for long. She meant it when she said she was done.

 

By the time she walks back into the living room, Janis and Damian have returned and she drags them to her room. Aaron is long forgotten again, although he's blowing up her phone with texts. Cady can honestly say that her birthday was a good one, all thanks to Janis. 


End file.
